


Adopted

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: ABDL, Accidents, Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Forced Regression, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Spanking, Stuffed Toys, bottles, sippy cups, training pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Written in an AU where a handful of adult mutants are seen as babies and toddlers by adults and are adopted and treated as such.





	

It was another day in this strange new world, in which a handful of young Mutants had the pleasure of reliving their childhood everyday and were seen as no more than babies and toddlers, waiting to be "adopted" by lucky or sometimes, unlucky caregivers. 

 

Two of them were very excited, as they heard that they had someone interested in adopting them - Remy Lebeau and John Allerdyce, who were the oldest ones out of all the other babies, but acted like the littlest, well, John did. 

 

Remy had managed to become potty trained, well semi-potty trained, and mostly wore diapers at bedtime, as he tended to wet himself heavily in his sleep, resulting in more than a few wet beds. 

 

Now, as John sat at the table with Remy for breakfast, he couldn't sit still, excited that he might get adopted today, and that he would finally get to be part of a family for the first time. 

 

"I wonder if we'll get a Mommy or a Daddy? I don't care, as long as they are nice and take good care of us." John says as he picks up his trainer cup and starts to drink down the contents, shuddering from the taste. 

 

John was a scrawny and often sickly thing, so Hank had developed a special formula that gave him the nutrients he needed and helped his body absorb them, so he wouldn't be so sick all the time. 

 

Remy, on the other hand, was a healthy boy, but was somewhat lazy, preferring to sit and watch movies all day or sleep, as he often got bored and tired of toys after playing with them over and over. 

 

Sighing, Remy finished his breakfast, and was left with a bit of a mess on his hands, or rather, his face, as he'd gotten syrup all around his mouth and on his chin, which had gotten sticky and uncomfortable. 

 

Seeing that Remy had finished eating, Ororo walked over to him with a damp cloth, kneeling in front of him. "All finished, Remy? Here, let's clean you up..." She said as she started to wipe the syrup from his mouth and chin. 

 

Remy grumbled and whined, pushing her hand away, not liking the way she was cleaning his face, and he was a big boy, he could do it himself! Not that they would ever let him...

 

"Now, Remy....let's be a good boy, today." Ororo reprimanded, as she finished cleaning Remy's face, turning to John and giving him a smile, glad to see that he had managed to drink down all of his formula. 

 

Now finished with his breakfast, John made his way over to the toy box, opening it and pulling out a few toys, preferring to sit by himself, as he started to build a tower out of wooden blocks.

 

Once Remy had been cleaned up, he was taken to the bathroom, as he usually had to go after he had eaten breakfast and had drank down all of his juice, and he usually forgot to tell someone when he needed to go, resulting in accidents.

 

Helping Remy unbutton his overalls, Ororo smiled, pulling them down, along with his training pants, deciding to stand outside the door to give Remy his privacy, knowing he could do it by himself, and only needed help getting dressed. 

 

Sitting down on his training potty, Remy whined and blushed as he started to pee, this whole experience making him feel incredibly little, but he wanted to try and be a big boy to set an example for the others. 

 

Once he was finished, Remy stood up and pulled up his training pants, washing his hands before trying to button up his overalls again, getting frustrated when he couldn't do it right. 

 

Hearing Remy fussing and mumbling angrily, Ororo opened the bathroom door, frowning when she saw Remy trying to redress himself, obviously upset that he needed help. 

 

"Here, Remy. Let me help you. It's alright, little one." She said, shushing Remy whenever he fussed, buttoning up his overalls for him. 

 

Taking Remy back to his and John's room, Ororo stopped when she saw that Peter had come to see the boys and was talking to Hank about the special diet that John required in order to keep him healthy and give him the nutrients he needed. 

 

Looking up at Peter, Remy blushed and didn't say anything, a bit intimidated by how tall and muscular he was, but there was something about him that was comforting, and he could definately tell that he would be a good Daddy. 

 

John was still sitting in the corner, finished with the blocks for now and choosing to color in a coloring book, doing his best to stay inside the lines, looking up when he heard the door open and saw Remy come inside, along with Ororo and Peter. 

 

"John, Remy, this is Peter. He's going to be your new Daddy. Why don't you say hello?" She said, helping John stand up and ruffling his hair gently. 

 

John didn't say anything, as he was scared of Peter, not ever having been around someone so big and tall before. Whimpering softly, John poked out his bottom lip before he started to cry, not knowing what to think of all this. 

 

Peter frowned and sighed, wondering if he had done something wrong. He hoped he didn't do anything to scare his new little ones. The last thing he wanted was for his little ones to be scared of him. 

 

"It's alright, John. I won't hurt you, I promise." Peter assured gently, before carefully wrapping his arms around John, giving him a hug, chuckling softly when John refused to let go of him, wanting to be picked up. 

 

"Alright, John, I'll hold you." Peter said as he gently lifted John into his arms, holding him on his hip, pressing a gentle kiss to his messy hair before looking down at Remy, who was blushing and nervous.

 

"So, you're going to be my big boy, huh?" Peter asked, referring to him being potty trained and wearing training pants instead of diapers, which was totally fine with him, as long as his little ones were happy. 

 

Remy nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah, 'm gonna be a big boy, Daddy." Remy said, blushing when he realised that he had just called Peter "Daddy" for the first time, without hesitation. 

 

"And I'm guessing you will be my baby boy, huh, John?" Peter asked, smiling when John just mumbled something behind his pacifier, blushing a bright shade of red, being shy around his new Daddy. 

 

"Alright. Are you two ready to see your new home?" Peter asked, taking Remy's hand and gripping it gently, excited to show his new little ones their room, along with all the other fun things he had for them. 

 

Remy nodded and blushed as he began to suck his thumb shyly, already having butterflies in his tummy from imagining his new home. 

 

Peter smiled and held John close to him, holding Remy's hand as they headed to the front of the adoption agency, followed by Ororo and Hank, who gave Peter some of the formula that John needed. 

 

Leaving the agency, Peter started the journey back home with his new little ones, who already seemed to be comfortable with him, keeping an eye on Remy, as he heard that he could be a bit of a troublemaker at times. 

 

Peter didn't live too far from the adoption agency, so it wouldn't take too long to get back to his house, where a nursery waited for the boys, along with lots of toys and cute little outfits. 

 

"I can't wait to show you two your new room! I think you will like it..." Peter says, smiling when John just mumbled behind his pacifier, letting his head rest on Peter's shoulder, holding onto him tightly. 

 

Remy bit his bottom lip and whined, already needing to go potty again, but he didn't want to say it out loud. Maybe he could hold it long enough to get home, and Peter could help him go to the potty....

 

They still had about 10 minutes of walking to go before they got home, and with every step, Remy became more and more desperate for the potty, finding it harder and harder to hold it. 

 

Eventually, it became too much for Remy and he had to let it out. Whimpering, Remy stopped walking and pouted, his legs wobbling as he started to pee all over himself, trembling as he looked up at Peter and tugged on his shirt. 

 

Looking down at Remy, Peter frowned, noticing the growing wet spot on the front of his overalls, and the small puddle of urine surrounding his shoes. 

 

"Oh, Remy...what happened, little one? Why didn't you tell Daddy that you needed to go?" Peter asked, wiping the tears away from Remy's eyes with his thumb, gently rubbing his cheek. 

 

"'M sowwy, Daddy. I'm a bad boy...." Remy said, sniffling as he started sobbing, burying his face in his hands, ashamed that he had just peed all over himself, and right in front of John, too. He was supposed to be setting a good example. 

 

"No, you're not, Remy. Let's get you inside and get you cleaned up, okay?" Peter cooed as he walked inside with Remy and John, placing John on the couch and turning on the tv for him, ruffling his hair before taking Remy to the bathroom. 

 

"Alright, Remy. Let's get you out of these wet clothes, buddy." Peter says as he unbuttons Remy's overalls and pulls them off, along with his wet training pants, tossing them into the hamper to be washed later.

 

Once Remy had been undressed, Peter ran a bath for him and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a hug, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, knowing that Remy probably felt awful from doing such a babyish thing. 

 

Meanwhile, John had gotten up from the couch and made his way down the hall, finding a room, to which the door was closed, opening the door and gasping at what he saw before him - a nursery with pale blue walls and adult-sized baby furniture, a rocking horse and lots of toys to play with!

 

Making his way over to the rocking horse, John smiled and let out a grunt as he climbed up onto it, sitting down and giggling as he started to rock back and forth, never having so much fun before in his life!

 

Back in the bathroom, Peter had gotten Remy into the bath, and was gently cleaning the residue away from his privates and legs, making sure he was all nice and clean down there, as well as everywhere else. 

 

During the bath, Remy didn't say anything. He just stared up at Peter and blushed, bringing his thumb to his mouth and sucking on it, whining whenever it was replaced by a pacifier. 

 

Once Remy had been all cleaned up and the suds were rinsed away from his body, Peter lifted him out of the tub and stood him up, wrapping a towel around him and drying him off lovingly. 

 

"'M I still a big boy, Daddy?" Remy asked, knowing that sometimes when he had accidents at the agency, he would be put back in diapers as a precautionary measure, but he didn't like that. He was supposed to be a big boy. 

 

"Yes, Remy. You are still my big boy. It was just an accident. It's no big deal, buddy." Peter says, pulling Remy into a hug, wrapping his strong arms around him and pressing a gentle kiss to his soft hair. 

 

Remy smiles and returns the hug, gasping whenever Peter lifted him into his arms, deciding to carry him to the nursery, as it was much easier for him to be carried around, than to walk, which took longer. 

 

Walking down the hall, Peter frowned when he saw that the nursery door was open and the sound of John giggling was heard inside. He wondered what his baby boy was up to. Hopefully, he wasn't getting into trouble. 

 

Going into the nursery, Peter couldn't help but to smile whenever he saw John sitting atop the rocking horse, giggling happily as he rocked back and forth, stopping once he saw that Peter had entered the room. 

 

"It's alright, John. You can keep rocking, baby. Just make sure you ask Daddy for help next time, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." Peter says as he sits Remy on the changing table, and ruffles his hair. 

 

"Alright, Remy. Let's get you dressed again, little one...." Peter cooed as he pulled open one of the drawers beneath the changing table, finding a pair of cloth training pants and some clean clothes for Remy. 

 

Smiling, Peter slips the training pants over Remy's feet, pulling them up and tugging them on snugly, taking Remy's hands and helping him stand up, grabbing a pair of plaid cargo shorts, helping Remy step into them before pulling them up and buttoning them, knowing that was something he couldn't do himself.

 

Slipping a t-shirt over Remy's head next, Peter smiled and tugged it down, admiring how cute his little boy looked, thinking it would be great if Remy were a big brother to John. 

 

"Remy, do you want to rock on the horsie with John?" Peter asked, taking Remy's hand and leading him over to the rocking horse, smiling when he saw how much fun John was having. 

 

"Sure...." Remy said, holding onto Peter as he was lifted up and seated atop the horse behind John, smiling as he leaned against him and offered to take hold of the handles, deciding that he would let John rest a little, while he made the horse move. 

 

After making sure his little ones would be okay, Peter went to the kitchen to prepare lunch for the boys, along with a bottle of John's formula, knowing he needed one with every meal, if he decided to eat. 

 

After a bit of thinking, Peter decided that he would cook chicken nuggets and mac and cheese for the boys, hoping he could coax John into eating something besides the formula. 

 

Tired of rocking on the horse, Remy looked down at John and sighed. "I'm tired of this. You wanna play with some toys?" Remy asks, now letting go of the handles and climbing off the rocking horse. 

 

"Okay...but I need help getting down." John says, reaching out at Remy and taking his hand, blushing as he carefully climbed off the horse, making his way over to the toybox, along with Remy. 

 

Sitting on his knees, John smiled as he pulled out a box of wooden blocks, dumping them all over the floor, alerting the attention of Peter, who came to check on them, wondering what they were doing in there. 

 

"What are you two doing in here?" Peter asks, smiling when he saw that what he heard falling all over the floor were simply wooden blocks and that his little ones were okay. 

 

"We're playin', Daddy! See?" Remy explains, motioning to the pile of blocks on the floor, which John had began to stack into a tower, blushing as he looked up at Peter innocently, giving him a shy smile. 

 

"Alright, little ones. Daddy just wanted to make sure you were okay. Lunch will be ready soon." Peter says as he heads back to the kitchen to check on the food, taking the chicken nuggets out of the oven to cool and filling two bowls with mac and cheese. 

 

Once lunch was ready and the table had been set, Peter decided to go get the boys, hoping they were hungry and not too entranced in their playtime, and he hoped he could get John to eat a bowl of mac and cheese. 

 

"Come on, little ones, it's time for lunch. I hope you two are hungry!" Peter said as he helped John and Remy stand up, taking their hands in his and walking to the kitchen, smiling as he helped them sit down, tying bibs around their necks. 

 

"Here you go, Remy..." Peter said, handing Remy a sippy cup full of grape juice, ruffling his hair before letting him eat, knowing that he was probably hungry, as he often ate a lot and was a growing boy. 

 

Before giving John his bottle, Peter decided that he would see if John could eat a bowl of mac and cheese for him, then give him his bottle if he couldn't, but he knew John could do it. 

 

"John, can you try to eat this for Daddy? Please? It would make Daddy very happy if you did, baby boy." Peter cooed as he placed the bowl in front of John, smiling as he watched John pick up the plastic child spoon and scoop up a small bite of food, his hand trembling as he whimpered, struggling to feed himself. 

 

"Would it help if Daddy feeds you, John?" Peter asks, frowning when he is answered with a whimper and a nod, glad that John was trying his hardest to eat something, even if it was just a bowl of mac and cheese. 

 

Watching Peter begin to feed John, Remy was shocked that he had actually coaxed John into eating something besides his formula. 

 

Remy was already finished with his food and was nearly finished with drinking down the juice in his sippy cup, not even thinking about how badly it made him have to pee. He was too busy thinking about being a big boy to notice. 

 

It isn’t long until he finishes his juice and the need to go hits him. He whines and starts squirming, getting up from the table and holding himself, tugging at Peter's shirt.

 

"Daddy...I gotta go!" Remy whimpers, squirming in place and trying to hold in his pee long enough to make it to the potty, not wanting to have another accident on himself. 

 

"Alright, Remy. Let Daddy take you to the potty." Peter said as he took Remy's hand and led him to the bathroom, unbuttoning his shorts for him before closing the door to give him his privacy, glad he had set the training potty out for him. 

 

Pulling down his training pants, Remy sighs as he sits down on his potty and starts to pee, relief washing over him, glad that he remembered to tell Daddy that he needed to go. 

 

After a few minutes, Peter decided to check on Remy, smiling as he walked into the bathroom and saw the training potty full of urine, and Remy with a proud look on his face, feeling like he was getting better at his potty-training. 

 

"Good job, Remy! You're such a smart boy!" Peter said, taking Remy over to the sink to wash his hands, before emptying Remy's training potty, looking up whenever he heard John crying for him in the kitchen. 

 

Going back into the kitchen with Remy, Peter gasped when he saw that John had managed to spill mac and cheese all over himself, as he tried to feed himself, but couldn't without Daddy's help and it resulted in a mess. 

 

"Oh, John! What happened, little one?" Peter asked gently, kneeling in front of John and starting to clean the mess from his lap, wiping the mess away from his romper before it got stained.

 

"'M sowwy...." John said in between sobs, his breath hitching as he wrapped his arms around Peter's neck, refusing to let go of him, feeling horrible that he'd made such a big mess, even though it was just an accident. 

 

"It's alright, John. As long as you're okay, I don't care what kind of mess you've made..." Peter cooes as he gets John cleaned up before picking him up, gently shushing his cries and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

 

Feeling bad for John, Remy frowned, walking over to him and gently rubbing his back, knowing it was hard for John to eat anything other than his formula, though he didn't know why John didn't want to eat like him. 

 

Feeling wetness against his hand, Peter frowned as he looked down at John, who was clinging to him.

 

Realising that it might be time for a diaper change, Peter decided to take John to the nursery, laying him down on the changing table and tsking whenever he saw the wet spots on his romper and the obvious bulge from a soggy diaper. 

 

"No wonder you're so upset, John. I had no idea you were so soaked, baby boy. I should've checked you earlier." Peter cooed as he unsnapped his romper and saw how wet his diaper was, knowing it had to be uncomfortable. 

 

John just whimpers and rubs at his eyes, squirming as Peter untaped his wet diaper and began to clean him up, wiping the residue away from his privates and his little bottom. 

 

Remy was watching John being changed from across the room, and didn't like how upset he was, so he decided to do something nice to cheer him up. 

 

Picking up a stuffed kangaroo, Remy smiled and made his way over to the changing table, gently nudging John's shoulder and showing him the stuffed kangaroo, figuring he would like it. 

 

Looking up at the stuffed kangaroo, John instantly cheered up, a small smile forming on his lips as he reached up and took the kangaroo from Remy, hugging it close to him, squirming happily as Peter finished up the diaper change. 

 

"That was very sweet of you, Remy." Peter says as he helps John sit up, stripping him of his wet romper and tickling his little tummy before finding a clean, dry outfit for him to wear. 

 

Remy blushes at Peter's compliment. He was trying to be a good big brother and help John through the diaper change, knowing he didn't like being changed and that he was embarassed from being so wet. 

 

Helping John sit up, Peter smiled as he slipped a pale blue onesie with a cute animal pattern over John's head and tugged it down, snapping it closed over his diaper, admiring how cute he looked before picking him up and holding him close. 

 

"I bet you feel a lot better now, don't you, little one?" Peter cooed as he held John close to him, smiling when he heard him yawn, seeing as it was getting close to the boys' naptime, anyway. 

 

John just nodded sleepily and whined as he leaned against Peter, still hungry from lunch, as he hadn't gotten to have his bottle, yet. 

 

"Since it's almost you guys' naptime, how about I feed you your bottle and rock you to sleep, huh? Would you like that, little one?" Peter asked, grinning when he got a shy nod in response from John and a pout from Remy. 

 

Sitting John on the floor with Remy, Peter smiles and ruffles his hair before going to the kitchen to retrieve John's bottle, along with a bib for him, returing to the boys' room shortly after. 

 

"Daddy, I dun' want a nap!" Remy grumbled, sitting on the floor and pouting, crossing his arms with a huff, trying to covince Daddy to let him stay up while John slept. 

 

"Well, Remy, who makes the rules? It certainly isn't a little boy, like you! Daddy is in charge and unless you want your little bottom spanked, you will do as Daddy says, with no pouting..." Peter says as he sits down in the rocking chair with John cradled in his arms, tying the bib around his neck. 

 

"No nap!" Remy growled, pouting once more before starting to throw a tantrum, standing up and throwing toys all over the room, making a huge mess, not wanting to admit that he was cranky and that he did need a nap. 

 

"Remy, Daddy will deal with you once I finish feeding John and get him to sleep." Peter warns, before looking down at John, who was suckling on the bottle contently, enjoying the feeling of being close to Peter. 

 

Once John had emptied the contents of the bottle, Peter sat him up and gave his back a few firm pats, trying to get John to burp for him, smiling when he was successful, praising John when it was over. 

 

Now cradled back in Peter's strong arms, John couldn't help but let out a yawn, feeling very sleepy, and the way Peter was gently rocking him and speaking to him soothingly wasn't helping things, and it wasn't long until John had finally fallen asleep. 

 

Once Peter was sure that John was fully asleep, he carried him over to the crib, lowering the side and gently laying him down, giving him a pacifier and his kangaroo before tucking him beneath a warm blanket and raising the crib bar. 

 

Now turning to face Remy, Peter frowned, wondering why Remy had suddenly started to throw such a tantrum about having a nap. He figured that Remy would've wanted a nap from all that playing he had done. 

 

"You know what happens to little boys who don't listen to Daddy, don't you, Remy?" Peter asked, getting a shake of the head from Remy along with an "uh-uh, I dun' care!", which only made Peter more frustrated. 

 

"You will care when you have to sit down on a sore bottom!" Peter says, gently grabbing Remy's arm and taking him over to a chair in the corner, sitting down and unbuttoning Remy's shorts, tugging them down, along with his training pants. 

 

"I never hoped that I would have to spank a little one, but it seems that it is needed." Peter says as he lays Remy over his lap, sighing before he brings his hand down against Remy's bottom, holding him still when he squirmed and tried to get away. 

 

Crying and begging Peter to stop, Remy felt awful and realised what he'd done was extremely childish, and that he was supposed to be a big boy! "I'm sowwy, Daddy! I'm sowwy! Pwease stop! It hurwts!" He cried, tears dripping down his red face. 

 

"It's supposed to hurt, little one. Now, are you going to be a good boy for Daddy?" Peter asks as he finishes up the spanking, tugging up Remy's training pants and shorts before pulling him into his arms for a hug. 

 

Remy nodded in response to Peter's question, sniffling as he looked up at him, before returning the hug and cuddling with Peter for a little while, until he let out a yawn and started to get sleepy. 

 

Once Remy had finally fallen asleep in his arms, Peter carried him over to the crib, lowering the bar before laying him down with a pacifier and a stuffed dinosaur, raising the bar and sighing, frowning when he saw Remy wake up. 

 

"Daddy...'m a big boy...no nee' cwrib...." Remy babbled behind his pacifier before he drifted back to sleep, snuggling into John and suckling his pacifier gently. 

 

Peter just smiled and went to go clean up the mess from lunchtime and to prepare dinner for the little ones as well, as it was already after 1:00 and Peter wanted the boys have plenty of time to eat and then have fun in the bath before bedtime. 

 

A few hours passed before the boys woke up, and they had a rude awakening, because poor Remy's bladder gave up and he ended up wetting the bed, soaking through his clothes, as well as the bedding. 

 

Sitting up in the crib, Remy whimpered and pouted before breaking down crying, rubbing at his eyes, upset that he had wet himself again. 

 

Now very unhappy, Remy looked to John for help, his wet shorts starting to become very uncomfortable, and he wanted to be changed into some dry clothes.

 

John just sat there, whimpering and pouting, as he didn't want to sit in a smelly, urine-soaked bed, so he started crying, too, hoping Daddy would come and get them out of the wet bed. 

 

Hearing his babies crying for him, Peter looks up from preparing dinner and heads to the nursery to check on them, hoping there wasn't anything seriously wrong with them. 

 

Walking into the nursery, Peter is met with a familiar smell, but he wondered why it was so strong. Making his way over to the crib, Peter soon finds out why. 

 

Seeing both of his little ones crying and a large wet spot on the bedding, Peter frowns before turning to face Remy, who was sobbing into his hands, feeling horrible for having such a big accident.

 

"Oh, Remy...I think we may need to put you back in diapers, little one. This is your second accident, today. It will be better if you just wear diapers for the time being. We can always work on potty-training another time." Peter says as he lifts both boys out of the crib and sits them on the floor. 

 

Quickly stripping the crib of its bedding, Peter sighs as he puts the clean extra set of bedding on, so his little ones would be able to sleep in their crib tonight, as his bed wasn't big enough for the three of them. 

 

Once that was done, Peter decided to just give the boys a bath, as they were both soaked with urine and didn't smell all that pleasent at the moment, but Peter would never let them know that, and hurt their feelings. 

 

"Alright, little ones. Let's go get you in the bath." Peter said as he helped John and Remy stand up, leading them to the bathroom, where he stripped them of all their clothes and ran the water for them. 

 

Once the tub was full enough, Peter lifted the boys up and gently sat them in the water, placing a few different toys in the water, so the boys wouldn't get bored and to help distract them. 

 

Kneeling beside the bathtub, Peter smiled as he lathered up a bathmit and began cleaning the boys all over, being gentle as he wasn't sure how John felt about being bathed by him for the first time. 

 

John didn't seem to be bothered by it and actually enjoyed it, thinking it felt nice and that as big as Peter was - he had a very gentle touch, like one you would use with an actual newborn baby. 

 

Smiling at John, Remy smirked before splashing in the water, frowning when he heard John whimper, not liking that.

 

John whimpered and poked out his bottom lip before he started crying, wanting to have a nice, relaxing bath, but Remy ruined it. Peter shushed John and cooed reassuringly at him to calm him down. "That wasn't nice, Remy." He says as he starts to wash both boys' hair. 

 

"What? I was just pwaying wif him! I'm sowwy..." Remy says, giving John a hug before going back to playing in the water, picking up a rubber ducky and handing it to John with a smile.

 

John sniffled. "It otay." He smiled as he took the ducky and played with it, giggling innocently as he pushed the ducky around in the water, blushing a deep shade of red at doing this. 

 

Remy smiled and blushed as he picked up another ducky and started to play with it as well, laughing and making cute little quacking noises, looking up at Peter innocently, going back and forth from little boy to baby boy.

 

Once the boys had been rinsed off, they were lifted out of the tub and dried off with warm towels, then led to the nursery to be diapered and dressed in their pajamas, since it would be bedtime after they ate. 

 

Deciding to start with John first, Peter smiled as he lifted him up onto the changing table, giving him his pacifier and rubbing his tiny belly gently before picking out a thick night time diaper for him.

 

John was sleepy and rubbed at his eyes as he felt Peter spreading his legs and rubbing on a fair amount of baby powder, liking the way it felt and made him smell just like a little baby.

 

It wasn't long before John was in a diaper, but dressing him seemed to be a bit of a challenge, as he was so small, that a lot of the outfits Peter bought wouldn't fit him, or were big on him. 

 

Digging through the closet, Peter smiles as he finds one footed sleeper that looked like it would fit John perfectly. It was white with orange and red stripes and had snaps from the collar down to the ankle for easy diaper changing. 

 

Walking back over to John, Peter smiles as he gently threads his scrawny limbs through the arm and leg openings, tickling his little tummy before snapping up the pajamas and lifting John into his arms, pressing a kiss to his cheek and gently placing him on the floor. 

 

Next, Peter picked Remy up and laid him on the changing table, repeating the diapering process for him and dressing him in a dark blue two peice pj set with little dinosaurs on them, giving him a hug before taking the boys to the kitchen for dinner. 

 

Dinner was nothing fancy, just spaghetti, which he figured both boys would enjoy, since it was something they could get messy with, although he didn't want them to ruin their pajamas. 

 

Sitting both boys at the table, Peter smiled as he tied two bibs around their necks, giving Remy his food first, along with a plastic child fork, as they weren't allowed to use grown-up utensils. 

 

Grinning happily, Remy hums as he starts to eat his food, trying not to get messy, but it was no use, as he already had sauce smeared all around his mouth and peices of spaghetti noodles in the pocket of his bib. 

 

Peter just smiled at Remy before turning to John. "John, do you want Daddy to feed you some spaghetti, or do you just want your bottle?" Peter asks, knowing that John would probably choose the bottle this time. 

 

"I wan' ba-ba!" John babbles, reaching for the bottle of formula in Peter's hand, making cute grabby hands for it and whining, very deep in his baby/infant headspace. 

 

"Alright, John. Let's go feed you in the living room." Peter says as he picks John up and carries him to the living room, sitting down on the couch and turning the tv down, so he could focus on his baby boy. 

 

Cradling John in his arms, Peter smiles down at him as he takes to the bottle, greedily drinking down the contents, starting to get sleepy from the warm liquid filling his belly. 

 

"You're a hungry boy, aren't you, John? This is the first time I've seen you eat so eagerly..." Peter cooes as he tilts the bottle slightly so John can finish it up, frowning when a bit of formula dribbles down his chin. 

 

Once John was finished with the bottle, Peter sat him up and burped him, wiping a bit of spit up from his chin, before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, making him blush. 

 

By now, Remy had finished eating and had made his way to the living room, sitting down beside Peter and smiling at him innocently, wanting to cuddle with him and John before bed. 

 

"Hold it right there, messy boy! Let's go clean your face before we cuddle, okay? I don't know how you managed to make such a mess...." Peter said as he led Remy to the kitchen where he cleaned his face off with a damp towel, removing his soiled bib before taking his hand and leading him back to the living room.

 

Now sitting on the couch with his sleepy little ones, Peter sighed happily and smiled at his boys before pulling them close, John already falling asleep, drooling behind his pacifier. 

 

It wasn't long until Remy had fallen asleep, snoring quite loudly, which Peter found to be amusing - that such a little boy was snoring so loudly. He's sure that John will be awakened by it later. 

 

Carrying both boys to the nursery, Peter smiles as he lowers the crib bar and gently lays his sleeping babies down, covering them with a warm blanket, making sure they had their favorite stuffies before turning on the nightlight and turning off the main light. 

 

Looking back at his little ones once more, Peter smiled, glad that he decided to adopt them and give them a good home, which they so very much deserved. 

 

Sighing tiredly, Peter made his way to the laundry room, washing the crib bedding, along with Remy and John's wet clothes, leaving that to wash while he went to go clean up the mess from dinnertime, plopping down on the couch when it was finished. 

 

Peter was exhausted and this was only the first day.


End file.
